Sleeps
name: 'Sleeps physical: 5'9ish (6ft if they stand up straight but that rarely happens), wide shoulders thin but muscular. no hair, black eyes, only got one eye don't they. alignment: true neutral gender: non-binary (they/them) age: 230ish (20 pre war) strengths: literally nothing. weaknesses: ugly. always tired, they are a sleeps most of the time, sleeps tag on my main blog | tag on my sideblog relationships prewar friends 3 brothers and a much older sister (all deceased) (i think) (they dont got names yet give me time) marcia (girlfriend) postwar friends Markus (friends, maybe dating???)(but they arent friends anymore) Vala (bff) Dusty (queer platonic) Lukas (friends, then dating) special stats strength:7 perception:4 endurance:7 charisma:4 intelligence:2 agility:8 luck:3 personality calm and gentle, never gets angry, always ready for a nap, doesn’t judge people by their appearance, avoids conflict, is super comfortable around people and has 0 sense of personal space and will just put there arm around people they have just met, they dont really care about themself or think themself worthy of friends so they really appreciate any kind of attention. back story 'prewar lived with their brothers from the age of 4, in their teen years they fell in with a bad crowd and turned into a totally jerk, and ended up dating the most manipulative and horrible girl who managed to get them to rob a bank with her, but it didnt work out and sleeps got arrested and their girlfriend got away, sleeps didn't tell the cops anything about her (they were to scared she would find out somehow and hurt them) and ended up going to jail for life. need to add more here... 'post war' the bombs feel whilst sleeps was in jail, the prison was far enough away from the bombs that it didnt get completely destroyed, they became ghoulified and there was no way for them to escape almost everyone inside the prison died and anyone who could get out wouldn't have stayed behind to save some deadbeat. so sleeps waited and slept for over 100 years until the bars on their sell became old and rusty, they broke the bars and left after sleeping for so long they thought they would be wide awake yet they still felt tired and drained. adding more here soon they wondered the wasteland for awhile just doing odd jobs and rediscovering the world, but they couldn't do much cause they found themself tired almost all the time, after awhile they found them self in the commonwealth and ended up staying. after a few years of wondering around not doing much and feeling lost in this totally unfamiliar world, they got captured my raiders and were tortured and threatened, they knew they didn't have the energy to get out of this, they had no friends and no one was coming to save them, they gave up, they didn't speak they didn't beg or cry they just let what happened happen. but only a week or so after being captured, sleeps was resting tied to a post, Vala appeared late at night, she cut the rope that tied them to the post, and led them out, they escaped they were free, in a manner of speaking, the raiders were sure to come after them, they had no where to go and no where to hide. Vala was heading for the glowing sea, the raider would follow her there, she would die from the radiation but she would die free. sleeps didn't have anywhere to go and they were grateful that she had saved them even though they had given up and where ready to die, so sleeps when with her and they spent months hiding out there, it was a surprise when she became a ghoul but sleeps was so thankful they didn't have to be alone anymore, Vala was no longer in danger she didn't look at all the same and the raider would never recognize her, so they left the glowing sea and began to rebuild their lives, after awhile sleeps found an pigeon trapped in a net they freed it but it was injured so they looked after it until it was healed, but it didn't want to leave sleeps to they stayed to gather ever since. is a mess... i will edit it when i can notes *they live in the ugliest little house, they built it themself and only go there to take naps *sleeps tends to get mugged alot and wont usually fight back. unless u want their sweater!! *isnt at all nervous around new people, they assume that everyone is nice, this is probably cause they used to be friends with alot of dodgy people and got along with them. *uses knifes to fight cause they are shit and using guns (not that they fight much anymore) *they are super gay and inlove with lukas gallery DSCF2730.JPG|this is their house!! it's terrible they made it themself DSCF2756.JPG|Sleeps and Vala taking a nap.... pre ghoul.JPG|look how pretty they used to be,,, Category:Ghoul oc